


evil lovers

by dubs_to_wubs



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, karma vs nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubs_to_wubs/pseuds/dubs_to_wubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karma loves nagisa and finds out nagisa loves him to and his loving friend also has a evil side</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Evil Confession

**Author's Note:**

> first fan fic sorry if i suck i just thought it would be fun  
> its short but i could not think of much sorry

chapter 1 Evil Confession

"Nagisa," I said and I was happy to see him. When I said this, Nagisa turned and smiled at me. My heart started to beat super fast and I thought I was about to die! As I looked up from my chest I noticed Nagisa had walked over to me and was stood so close to me that I could smell the shampoo he had used this morning. It was sweet smelling, like strawberries, and I could see he was blushing, but why he was blushing was a question I couldn't answer. Then he slowly got closer to me, only furthering my confusion. Could it be he loves me? No, he can't, I thought to myself but then he grabbed me and slammed me into a wall directly behind me and he whispered into my ear, slowly and seductively, "I want you to take me, Karma." I was shocked and in the confusion of those words he kissed me. I was so confused, my mind was scrambled, but it was amazing! But then, realization slowly dawned upon me. That wall was not there a second ago, and I did not hear Nagisa walk over here. I dont remember getting up! Aw, this is a dream, I thought to myself. 

after i had woken up from that awesome dream about nagisa i was having i got ready for school just as i was about to leave the house my phone started ringing i reached in to my pocket to get it and to see who was calling me so i could tell them to not call me ever in the fucking morning but lucky for the person calling it was nagisa i answered the phone but the voice on the other end of the phone was hectic it was nagisa and the words i herd were " karma please help something has happend at the school i am hiding in the shed some assassins are shooting up the school to get koro sense please karma i need you" the phone cut out.

i ran to the school to my horror what nagisa had said was true the school was full of bullet holes and two people were shooting the school this had sent me in to pure anger i ran at them grabbing the one who had a knife out ready to kill me i stole the knife from his hands and jammed it in to hi shoulder covering me in blood i then used him as a meat shield to block the other one from shooting me i puled the knife out and slammed it in to the second shooters throat i carved in to the walls of the school covering them with blood the words this is just karma then i remembered the phone call and ran to the shed to find nagisa unconscious on the floor they broke his phone and knocked him out i could kiss him whilst he was unconscious and he would never know i thought i love him after all not like it would be rape it is just a kiss i pressed my lips in to his and searched his mouth with my tong after i had opened my eyes i noticed that his eyes were open and they were looking at me his cheeks were bright red but he did not do what i was expecting him to which was freak out instead he grabbed me and pulled me in for another kiss i was in more shock than he was as his tong entered my mouth he was kissing me but i always thought he was strait i met his tong with mine and after a minuet i pulled away he was smiling and said the other weren't at school i said no one was there as far as i can see then he pulled me in for another kiss .


	2. nagisa has fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karma convinces nagisa to ditch school after the shooting and go back to his place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took a long time to post i will try to post on week ends

chapter 2 nagisa has fun 

it took ages but i finally got nagisa to ditch school with me and come back to my place i was still trying to figure out what happend in the shed with nagisa was just a one time thing or is he also in love with me no it cant be he was just shocked and was scared but what if no dont think about that now just go home and watch some tv with him so he can calm down and so i can get my head strait we were finally at my house it was a awkward walk in silence as i put the key in the lock i decided to break this tension between us and i asked weather he wanted something to eat but he cut me off just before i could finish the words that came out his mouth were not what i was expecting he asked why i kissed him and if i was just going to blackmail with what happend in the shed him those words hert me i pushed open the grabbed him and pushed him in to the wall nagisa looked afraid i was angry that he would ever think of that i kissed him once again searching his mouth with my tong i slid my hand in to his trousers and my other up his shirt at this point nagisa was more afraid than ever he pushed me to the floor and ran out the door my stomach felt sick i could not stop myself but i did not see him cry but i now he was crying i felt his tears on my face.

i spent the next five minuets on the floor i could not move my body it was as heavy as lead but pulled myself up using the table i was a monster how could i have done that to nagisa but what he said just killed me on the inside i dragged myself up the stares and in to my room why has this happend to me why did i have to fall in love with nagisa but after watching him fight takaoka on the roof maid me see he was bound to be like me and i wanted to have him to myself ever since then but why did he kiss me in the shed i threw myself on the bed and ten minuets after i had done that i herd a knock on the door and a voice it sounded like nagisa but why did he come back i ran to the door and opened it it was nagisa he had been crying i felt sick again i grabbed him and pulled him in to my chest i whispered in his ear that i would never black mail him and that i was sorry for what i did when i opened my eyes i could see he was crying again my hart sank as i looked at him he was smiling when he said i love you karma those words i had waited so long to here them .

but before i knew it he pushed me to the floor and jumped on me i was in complete shock what was he doing why but before i could say any thing his tong was in my mouth one of his hands went down in between my legs i still was trying to figure out what was happening i felt him undoing my trouser buttons and he slipped his hand on to my now exposed cock i moaned as he began to play with what was in his hand i could feel that this was what he had been waiting for just like i had been waiting for him to say he loves me i undid his buttons on his trousers he wisperd in my ear once again take me karma he pulled away and slumped over waiting for me to enter him i did as he wanted as i entered him i felt a blast of pleasure come through me i started to move my self back and forth nagisa let out a moan this gave me more pleasure that noise i wanted to hear it again so i pushed in harder and nagisa moaned louder that noise was so amazing i loved it nagisa was in pain i could tell the force i put in to that push had hert him but he told me to go faster i did as he told me nagisa moaned again i could feel that i was about to cum nagisa told me to cum inside of him once again i did as he told me and i came in side of him we clasped and fell to the floor i asked if he wanted to go up stairs and get dressed he said that he would like to know where the bathroom was i told him it was up stairs next to my bedroom we went up the stairs i told him would wait in the bedroom i sat on the bed and in seconds i fell asleep.


	3. the devils eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karma finally gets to see the side of nagisa he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry that this took so long and thank you for the comments i will try to add more detail all so i am sorry this was gonna have 12 chapters but this will be the last one i have to do exam stuff so yeah but can u recommend some anime to watch pls i ran out of stuff to watch

chapter 3 the devils eyes

when i woke up i was tired as ever in the corner of my eyes i could see it was dark out that was not the thing that drew my atention it was the fact that a yellow note was stuck to the window it was nagisa hand writing i reached out and took it off the window it was a post it note it said karma your cute when your sleeping i have to go home see you later bye i felt my cheeks blush at the tout of nagisa watching me sleep but this was not the nagisa i want i want the demon that is in him the one that beat takaoka  
on the roof how can i get him to show himself to me then i had a idea nagisa got that look on his face when his friends were in danger all i need to do is kill them then he will defiantly do what i want him to a grin grew across my face at that point i new that i was insane to do this but it is a good thing i am insane. 

i was ready to do this i went house to house kidnapping the e class while they were sleeping and killed them at the school they begged and pleaded for me not to do it i told them this was for love Terasaka said i was insane and that i should die at that point i drove a knife through his neck spraying the walls with blood after that i killed the rest and sent nagisa a text telling him to come to the school quick it took him a hour to get here but this would be worth the wait nagisa the demon assassin will see his friends dead and then he will be so mad that he cant help but show me that face again i ran out side the moment he saw the blood on my clothes his eyes were full of fear it was perfect i told him that the others had been killed and that there bodys were in side he ran inside the e class room there i herd him scream out of fear i walked behind him bent over and wisperd in his ear do you want to know who did this he said that he will kill the one who did this to his friends i laughed and told him it was me who killed them he turned his head and it was just as i hoped i saw the eyes of a demon but these were not like before they were better these were the eyes of the devil.

i threw him a knife and told him that if he can beat me then he can kill me but i said that if i win then he has to do what ever i want whenever i say he nods i laugh at the thought of him being my slave but walst i was laughing nagisa ran at full speed at me with the knife i swang my leg in to the side of his head which sent him flying i to the wall he pulled him self off the ground and ran at me with the knife at me again this time i kicked him in the stomach then in the head he flew in to the wall he droped the knife when he hit the wall i walked over to nagisa grabbed his hair and maid him look me in the eye from there i pushed my tong in to his mouth at the same time pushing my hand down in between his leges as i touche him nagisa punched and kicked me but he was helpless i knew he couldn't kill his best friend but then i felt a huge pain in my side i pulled my tong out his mouth to see a knife sticking out my ribs he pushed it in between my ribs and then i saw that he was crying as he pulled the knife out of my side and pushed it back in to anther part of my side over and over till all light faded from this world i realized as he stabbed me that this was not what i wanted what i wanted was to die by his hand and at that point all light faded from my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this was darker than what i was thinking it would be lol


End file.
